Sailor Wars: Youma
by RyougaZell
Summary: One-Shot. The origin of the Youmas. References to Sailor Wars - "Chaos & Galaxia" and "Moon Chapter"


**Sailor Wars - Youma**

**Youmas. Vile creatures born from darkness turned evil. Vile creatures born from light turned evil. Blood thirsty creatures with an instinct to feed. Mindless creatures who will follow those that hold the power of greed. Demons born by the power of the greatest evil in the universe, one known as Chaos.**

**Chaos, born from the greediness in the hearts of men, infested a chosen girl, a chosen Senshi, of a land named Chisa; and so she became Sailor Chaos instead of Sailor Chisa. And she acquired power, an unimaginable power: the power of the Obsidian Crystal.**

**The Crystal gave Sailor Chaos access to unthinkable knowledge, and she went to sleep, to learn in her dreams the secrets of the universe, secrets held inside one of the two magnificent and omnipotent stones born after every Big Bang. But while her body was dormant, the power of Chaos still acted on the universe.**

**

* * *

****A blond girl wearing a golden armor-like suit was sitting in a bed, thinking, while watching over a sleeping girl, whose pale skin and deep red-hair made her look like an angel.**

**- "Hmm. For what I saw, Phi and Chi seemed to hold some kind of grudge against one of the Senshi at the meeting… maybe it would be best if I looked a little into this system's history." - The blonde girl stood up.**

**- "I shall come back later, my Lady Chaos." - The blonde kneeled in front of the sleeping girl, kissed her forehead and left the room.**

**A moment later, a dark aura surrounded the girl. A part of this aura materialized into a shadow, and separated from her. In a flash, the shadow was outside the atmosphere, and departed the system.**

**

* * *

****The shadow had been traveling the universe for a long time. It drifted as if attracted to something. For ages it came near other planets, satellites, asteroids and stars, but never stopped on any of them.**

**Time passed. And as it flowed, the shadow started to weaken, too far from its power source. It finally descended onto an empty planet. The shadow could felt the power it needed getting near, but still too far away. It could feel its presence near a small yellow star. **

**The hunger grew by every passing second, and then if felt it; a small power, compared to the one it desired, in the same planet it had descended on. The shadow seized this power from the depths of the planet. A red crystal appeared, a crystal known as a Star Seed.**

**The shadow swallowed the crystal and started to morph. Where the shadow once stood, now a woman stood. She had blue-white skin, as if frozen. She marveled at herself and continued her path of lust for power. She was the very first Remnant.**

**

* * *

****Remnants, youmas born directly from Chaos. They posses the power to give life to other, lesser youmas, to control and direct them. They posses either the power of light or darkness by their side, as not all light is good, nor all darkness is evil. Remnants long for power, as they remember the power of Chaos that created them, and are drawn to it by an endless hunger.**

**The very first Remnant failed its task. It was exiled from the system it attacked. But the source of evil never gave up. More shadows appeared from the body of Sailor Chaos. More shadows became Remnants, and more Remnants gave birth to more youmas. Soon the entire universe would learn the terror of youmas.**

**

* * *

****Remnants created youmas, and their population grew exponentially. Soon a lot of youmas existed, while only a few Remnants remained. Youmas acquired independence, and started harassing planets on their own accord, based on their instincts to feed.**

**For a while all Remnants desired to posses the only power matching that of Chaos, youmas were drawn to the small power of living being, and once on their own, they started to feed on the living worlds of the universe.**

**Youmas of all sizes, forms and intelligence appeared. Soon not only Remnants had intelligence, some youmas learned the language of other races, but they never really searched for peace, they still held their instinct for blood.**

**Nevertheless, even though they had freedom, whenever a Remnant appeared, they would follow it, as they saw it as a means to satisfy their hunger. Very few Remnants came to existence, compared to the immeasurable number of youmas that plagued the universe. This Remnants had one sole goal, to obtain the yang of their ying, the very opposite of the crystal they came from, the opposite of the Obsidian Crystal, one known as The Silver Crystal.**

**Many races fell, some prevailed, many have yet to meet this new race that spread like a plague. It is just a matter of time until the youmas arrive to your homeland.**

**- End - **

**

* * *

****Author's Notes**

**Just a simple one-shot to describe how youmas came to existence.**

**It has references to both Chaos & Galaxia and Moon Chapter.**

**Thanks to Tod for his Beta, and for helping writing several ideas in this one-shot.**

**Again, Takeuchi Naoko-sama owns Sailor Moon. But I want to buy the XV anniversary edition of the manga.**


End file.
